Pokemon Madness
by DillyVids
Summary: a story about a 10-year-old boy turning into a new forme...and that's a Pokemon forme!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Before a bucket of water splashed on my face, my alarm clock went off. But only for a few seconds, as the water shorted it out.

"Mom!" I cried angrily, "you know you have buy me a new alarm clock!"

"I have been calling you for an _hour_ now! And you STILL aren't ready for school!" Mom replied.

"Wait...WHAT?"

"Yes. You're tardy now! You better hurry up if you want to get to school."

"Ugh...it's so freaking hot!" Ryan said.

"I agree." I replied.

"OK, It's time for an assembly," Mr. Nature said. "so line up outside."

I expected the weather to be like a bazillion degrees outside, but instead, it was a bit cooler than I thought it would be. In fact, it was cloudy outside.

_When my mom checked the weather forecast this morning, _I thought to myself, _she said we might have a thunder storm this afternoon._

And just to prove it, I could've sworn I saw a bolt of lightning during lunch recess. I was also looking at the Blacktop, but not where I was going, so I bonked my head on the wall of the Multi-Purpose Room (MPR).

I looked at the Blacktop again and something caught my eye: a small lighting bolt hit a Blacktop pole. To make me even more interested, the pole that it struck some how was glowing white.

I went away from the MPR and onto the Blacktop. I didn't touch the white pole, but I got close to it. As soon as I stopped walking towards it, a huge volt blasted me from the Blacktop to the lunch tables.

I later woke up with a crowd of kids surrounding me. Like they say in some movies, I said: "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

After a full day of school, I was about to board the bus when I felt incredibly weird. I felt like my vertebrae were disconnecting and reconnecting is a different position. It wasn't very painful, just...a weird feeling.

After a while, I told my feeling to my friend, D.J. He said that I needed to explain what happened before the feeling. After explanation, he looked confused like he had no knowledge.

The next day at school, I felt my fingers growing shorter and it also felt like I was developing pads on my hands. And about the spine disconnection/reconnection, I felt a lump got longer at the bottom of by back. No, I am not slowly turning into a cat. Something similar to a cat, though.

When I got home, I took a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG nap. When I woke up, I looked in the mirror and... (Shows the whole house)

"!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Transition

"MOOOOM" I cried out loudly. "SOMETHING FREAKIN' WIERD JUST HAPPENED TO A CRAPLOAD OF MY BODY!"

"What do you want _now _Joey? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Can't _you_ see that something weird is happening to me? Just look at my hand. My freakin' fingers are smaller and I have weird pads on my hand, dude!"

"I'm trying to clean your hamster cage!"

There was an awkward silence.

I looked in the mirror again. My ears weren't on the side of my head anymore; they were at the top of my head! As well, they were getting pointy.

"Great. Juuust great. And just when I was making a good impression for Angel, too."

"Maybe you should talk to D.J. He might know what happened.."

_I highly doubt that._ Thinking to myself.

On the way to D.J. 's house, I felt the lump get bigger. Then it hit me: it wasn't a lump, it was a _tail_!

"Whoa...WHOA!"

I Started LEVITATING INTO THE AIR.

I soon learned to control this, but it wasn't easy. I mastered it by the time I got to D.J. 's house.

For some reason, I felt too hot in my bed after a long day, so I took my blanket off.

The next day, I saw pink fur secreting out of my arm. After a while of this, I was soon to hot and too small for my clothes, so I took them off. And, believe it or not, I looked like a flying cat. A _pink _flying cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hunter

I just couldn't believe that I looked like a _pink _flying cat! I flew up to D.J. 's house. Since I mastered my flying skills, It didn't take long to reach D.J.

I tried to trick him by looking like an ordinary pink cat and surprising him later on. And, believe it or not, he fell for it. The first thing that he said to me was "I'm going to name you 'Pinky,'" And I think he could tell that I didn't like the idea.

Later on, D.J. brought me into the bathroom because I looked like I needed a bath. You know how cats don't like water? Well, it didn't seem to have any effect on me. I _loved _the water. I just couldn't help myself; I did what I do best in water. I splashed like a human, played like a human, and washed my hair...er..._fur_ like a human. well, I looked at D.J. and he didn't look unsurprised.

He totally freaked out. I grabbed his arm before he could tell his mom. "No! It just me, Joey!" I cried.

"...did you just talk to me?" he replied.

"Well, my lips are moving and words are coming out. So, yeah, its true."

"How is that possible? You...you...are a _cat!_"

"Well, not exactly. Remember that time when I explained what happened before the feeling?"

"Yeah..."

"It was all true. I just decided to play a trick on you, that's all. AND WATCH THIS!"

I started floating above the bathtub. D.J. seemed to understand now.

"So...you want to play video games with me?" he asked.

"Uh...sure?"

"General," a soldier said to the general. "there seems to be something moving on our radar. And it's moving FAST."

"Let me take a look at that junk!" replied the General. "Computer! Zoom in on the moving object."

"Analyzing object..." The CPU replied. "Scan complete. Species: Unknown. Age: approximately 10 to 12 years old. Object transportation: Self-Produced flight."

"Interesting...I need to find this object. It could be dangerous! I must dispose of it...by all means necessary."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

The next morning, I found myself getting ready for the first day of being a...cat...thingy. I later got tired of not even knowing what I was, so I looked it up on a searching engine. I put "Pink flying cat" in the search bar, and I found a website called "/bulbagarden." It must have been a Pokemon search engine, because I found a lot of Pokemon.

I typed in the same thing that I put into the website search engine, and it said: "Did you mean: _Mew (Pokemon)_?" And I answered yes. Luckily, It _was _what I looked like. I now knew that my name was "Mew," and I started calling myself that name.

"How close are we to unidentified object?" General Archer said.

"Approximately two hours away." the CPU replied.

"Excellent."

_Two terrible, annoying, boring hours later..._

"Are we there yet?" Soldier Campfire asked.

"Ugh...yes." Replied Archer. "Anything strange on our radar, computer?"

"There seems to be the same object that we saw yesterday, General. It also seems that the object is a small pink flying feline." CPU replied

"What? A _feline?_"

"It sure dun is, general!" Soldier Retard said.

"SHUTUP!" Archer said.

I was walking outside to my front porch, when I heard a helicopter. I always heard helicopters fly by, but this one seemed to be trying to land in my front yard. And, sure enough, They succeeded.

"Hey...what are you doing in my front yard, you big bozos?"

They didn't say anything; all they did was grab my arms and pulled me in.

"Hey! Get off of...WHOA! Oof!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Pt. 2

I landed on my head on the floor of the helicopter, and my vision was blurring up. The last thing I saw before going blank was one of the bozos holding up a small syringe. He then pushed it towards me.

Blackout.

"Uh...Where...where am I?" I asked anyone in sight.

It seemed that I was in some kind of tank full of some green liquid that mysteriously let me breathe inside of it.

"Hmm...interesting...General Archer," Soldier Campfire said.

"Yes?"

"Come look at our specimen's DNA cells!"

"Well, would you look at that? The cells are changing!"

"Not only that, but they are recognizable to our computer! They read: _Mew _and _Charizard._ It almost seems that the specimen can change its form by reconstructing its cellular structure. Do you think that any other life-form could..."

Well, that was enough chit-chat for me. "Who _are _you guys? And...what's this liquid I'm in?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Breakout pt. 1

"What the...Did you just...speak...?" Asked Archer.

"*sigh* Yes." I replied.

"Anyways," Soldier Campfire replied to my question, "your in an S.L.C.U., or Stasis Life Containment Unit. It is supposed to keep unknown things alive while out of their environment."

"Environment?" I said, dumbfounded. "What environment? My 'environment' was a NEIGHBORHOOD, stupid."

"Well, there is no need to talk rudely."

"Well, there is no need to put _me _in this S.L.C.U.! And it seems to be obvious."

"On the contrary. We thought you were dangerous to humans."

"Dangerous? Are you _serious?_ I _was _a human!"

"What? How?"

"Long story."

_After explanation... _

"Now...what did you say about my cells changing? Wait...MY CELLS? How did you get them?" I asked.

"Did you see that syringe?"

"Yes."

"Well, we extracted some DNA from...you...Anyways, about the cells changing: for some reason, the cells can morph into another form of DNA. However, it may not morph into any type of DNA known to man."

"Such as...?"

"Cats, dogs...humans..."

"WHAT?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Breakout pt. 2

"...humans." said Campfire.

"So you mean I can't turn back into a human?" I asked Campfire.

"Apparently so."

I was more sad, mad, and disappointed then I've ever been in my entire life. I couldn't be a regular person. I couldn't do anything that a normal person does without looking different. My mother wouldn't recognize me. D.J. wouldn't, either...well, maybe D.J...but nobody else will.

My life...will never be the same as before...before that lightning bolt struck me from that pole. I hated that pole...well, that's just being stupid.

Suddenly, I felt my tail disappearing. My face vanishing. Getting larger. Gold plates formed on my shoulders.

"What the heck are you doing?" Campfire asked me.

"Trust me, I don't know!" I said, my voice getting deeper.

A few seconds after that, I broke my S.L.C.U., still getting larger and larger.

When I stopped enlarging, I recognized who I turned into.

Regigigas!

"OH MOTHER FREAKIN' YEAH!" I said, starting to run towards the nearest empty space.

Cliff. Fall. Yell.

"Oh, cra "

There was a big rumble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Breakout pt. 3

"Ugh...*cough cough*...what...happened?" I asked myself aloud.

I was is in a crevasse. A HUGE crevasse. As I became more and more confused, I started changing back to my 'Mew' form.

"UGH! My back! I think I broke my back!"

I tried to stand up, with the little endurance of pain I had. I had to limp, to keep my scraped leg from hurting, also to relieve the pain in my back. I couldn't fly, due to (obviously) too much pain to use any abilities.

Inside the crevasse, a person that didn't know better would've thought that it was a small jungle. Despite the crack in the ground (above me), which was limiting the light, I still somehow had good enough vision to see with such little of it. Cats are colorblind, but I could still see colors. I started to explore, seeing more and more flora. Then, suddenly, I heard a rustle in a big shrub behind me. "Who...who's there?" There was another rustle.

"Look, if you want to hurt me, just take me, because I'm already injured."

Another rustle. This time, It was in a palm tree right in front of me.

"Why would I want to hurt you, or take you away?" called a voice from the tree.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I called as a reply.

"I'm Ptolem (TOL-em). And you?"

"...I'm Joey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Excuse me, but why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm up here."

I saw Ptolem waving to me from the fronds of the tree.

"Uhm...could you come down here?"

"Sure."

With that, he jumped down and landed in front of me.

"...wow...you look a lot like...me..."

"Hm..."

Ptolem was a mew also, and he had brown fur instead of pink. I was SO jealous. I mean, how would you feel if you had pink fur or skin, walking around people with regular skin color? Yeah, that's how I felt.

I didn't dare ask where he was from, thinking he might break out in tears, like most outcasts. But, instead, he told me without a problem.

"I'm from the wild. That's why I have a strange name."

"I'm from Yucaipa."

"What's 'Yucaipa'?

"You know. Civilization."

"Ah, gotcha. So, what's it like in civilization?"

"Hm...quite boring, I have to go to an educational place called 'school'. Barely anything exciting happens there."

"How would you get around unnoticed? I mean your _pink_, and..."

"Oh. I wasn't always like this. You see, during an event at school, a lightning bolt hit a pole on the playground. I got near it, and then ZAP! I got hit with a huge bolt of electricity. Over time, I started turning into a mew. And that explains it basically."

_TRANSITION_

"HOW THE HECK DID HE ESCAPE?" said Archer, angrily.

"You saw it; he got bigger and then broke through our walls and fell off of a cliff! Just like that!" replied soldier Campfire.

"Hmph! You're lucky I'm not firing you."

"What? Aren't _YOU_ the one who came up with the S.L.C.U.?"

"Was that an insult?"

"No, I'm just saying, you could've made their barriers stronger."

"...*sigh*...good point...I guess...but that still doesn't change the fact I'm going to contain him,_properly_.


End file.
